curseofthelycansfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Papperman
'Michelle Papperman '''is a major character on Curse of the Lycans. She debuts in this first episode of the first season. Michelle is played by Special Guest Star Cierra Ashley. Early Life Michelle was born a werewolf. However, since she had a human mother, the werewolf gene was dormant and she did not have access to her powers. Dan Tuckerman's bite unleashed her werewolf side. Season 1 Michelle feels left out when not invited to help disover who the alpha is. Season 2 Michelle is targeted by Johanna, an evil vampire. However a magical force-field like shield emerges from Michelle's body preventing the vampire from hurting her. It is later revealed Michelle inherited this ability from her father, William. ("[[The Vampires Return|''The Vampires Return]]", "''The Empress of Magic''") Tommy is cursed by Johanna and comes to Michelle to talk about it. The two sit in a car and talk until they are interrupted by a pack of werewolves. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Michelle takes Prince trick or treating in Halloween. Michelle dresses as Red as bait to catch the big bad wolf. However, Michelle and Red are both kidnapped. Cruella kills Red in front of Michelle's eyes. In Second Chance Michelle is seen in mourning over Red. Kendal helps Michelle see Red as a ghost to help her find peace. Later, Michelle snaps Victor's neck to save Tommy. Cruella later threatens Tommy to cure Michelle of being a werewolf or else she will kill her. Tommy shoots Michelle with a magical bullet in Quiet Minds curing her lycanthropy and turning her human. Michelle later comes after Tommy in attempt to cure his werewolf status as well. In Silver Bullet Part 2, Ursula poisons Michelle's water with Agrabah viper venom. Michelle takes a sip of her water bottle and dies instantly. However, she had Tommy's vampire blood in her system when she died so she awoke as a vampire whose humanity was turned off hellbent on killing Tommy. Ursula used her magic to transfer Michelle‘a soul into vampire Aurora’s body. In Aurora’s body, Michelle believed she’d have the elemeant of surprise on her side to defeat Tommy. However, she accidently told on herself when Tommy insulted Michelle’s appearance. Tommy managed to escape Michelle. Michelle began searching for Tommy in the insane asylum only to run into Guinevere, her original killer. Iggy Palmer was able to convince Michelle to give humanity another chance and she spared Tommy and Guinevere‘s lives. Michelle was transferred back into her original body in The Final Battle. Season 7 Aftwr the events of Season 6, Michelle left town with her parents and brother. They returned to Agrabah to restore order to the kingdom. Sometime later, Michelle and Marcus had a daughte, Naveah. Naveah eventually seeks out Tommy and Zeke after Michelle is kidnapped by Mother Gothel. Tommy and Zeke rescue Michelle in episode 5. Michelle returns to New York in episode 8. In the season finale, Michelle is possessed by genie Rob Neevakis. To save Michelle, a curse is cast by Iggy negating magic in new york and causing all supernaturals including Michelle to forget who they are. Season 8 It’s revealed in the season premiere that Iggy didn’t cast the curse but Gothel did. Despite the lack of magic, Rob torments Michelle’s mind. Eventually he escapes her mind which leaves Michelle in a coma. After aligning with the heroes and the curse being broken, Rob awakens Michelle in the series finale. She attends her brother‘s coronation ceremony. Later, Tommy and Zeke hear news that people have begun disappearing and as they say hear we go again, Michelle texts and says “What’re you boys doing? You can’t do it without me” Outside Series Curse of the Lycans: The Movie Michells was set to appear in the cancelled Curse of the Lycans movie. Wizard of Odd: The Lycan War Michelle appears in the comic book Wizard Of Odd: The Lucan War. Appearances Cast Lineup * Series Regular (Season 1-3, Season 5 episode 11-Season 6) * Recurring/ Special Guest Star (Season 4-Season 5 episode 10, Season 7-8) * Cierra Ashley left the series as a series regular in Season 4. However, she guest stars in three episodes and is featured in the season 4 title sequence for those episodes. Starting with Season 5B, Ashley is once again a series regular. She makes small guest appearances in Seasons 7 and 8. Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 1 (Immortals) Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Cured Category:Vampires Category:Heroes